


Three Hours and Counting

by oiyukis



Series: Titan Press [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other places he’d rather be. And, apparently, other places he’s expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hours and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> [Please read these. You will be so lost without them.](http://thelittlestcrane.tumblr.com/post/57302124864/titan-press-is-a-sekaiichi-hatsukoi-au-there-is)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a surprise gift for the lovely truptutupta, my dear waifu, on tumblr.

“You’re still here?”

 

Erwin doesn’t look up immediately, making a few more small revisions with his on-the-brink-of-death red pen. He’ll have to get another before work tomorrow. Or make the intern do it.  

 

He is a bit miffed that he’s still here, though. His office may be more comfortable than others, given the popularity of the series his team works on, but there are other places he’d rather be. And, apparently, other places he’s expected to be. “One of my artists, Christa Renz, sent in their script late,” Erwin finally replies, “The entire department will be behind schedule if I don’t complete revisions tonight.”

 

He hears the light click of a tongue and measured footfalls towards his desk. He only – finally – looks up when a narrow hip rests on the corner of his cluttered desk. Levi is frowning down at him, the bags under his eyes just a tad deeper than usual. With the deadline for the magazine fast approaching, the printing department must be running themselves ragged. Erwin is honestly surprised Levi isn’t sleeping in his own office right now.

 

“Don’t you have interns for this sort of thing?” Levi’s expression is pinched. Disapproving.

 

“If I let an intern do the work, your department would just send it back and have me redo it,” Erwin sets his pen down, folding his arms on the ledge of the desk. “Isn’t that what you threatened to do the last time I had Eren do revisions?”

 

Levi’s distasteful expression increases by a fraction, “He has absolutely no organization tactics. None of the text was centered.”

 

“He’s improved, though.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Levi crosses his arms, “You’ve just started double-checking his work before _I_ get it.”

 

Erwin has to concede to that. Eren had all but begged him too, after the last time Levi had cornered him to…and Erwin quotes… _have a discussion about his quality of work and how he will improve it or so help him_. Of course. There had probably been more cursing involved, on Levi’s end.

 

“Are you here to drag me home?” Erwin changes the subject, sitting back in his large chair, resting his arms on the sides. It’s become a not-exactly-acknowledged-except-sometimes tradition for them. When Erwin’s department is close to their breaking point, it’s Levi’s job to make sure he gets at least one good hour of sleep in a _real_ bed before the next work day. Erwin, of course, returns the favor when it’s Levi’s department about to break, though it is much easier for him, given Levi’s…portability.

 

Levi doesn’t reply, taking in the utter mess that is his office space. While his underlings’ (Levi’s word for them. Erwin prefers calling them _employees_ considering they aren’t living in the dark ages) desks are decently organized, his intern’s and his own are…

 

“A shithole.”

 

“That’s…not exactly accurate. Nothing has grown in here for weeks.”

 

Levi’s does not appear amused. He moves, gathering the revised pages of script into a neat pile and slips them into the tray at the other end of the desk. Erwin watches as Levi more or less methodically straightens up his space, resting his cheek on his knuckles. He stacks up the few trades Erwin had been using for reference, striding to the bookshelf behind them and shelving them quickly and properly.

 

“Forcing you home at this time of day would be pointless,” Levi finally answers, returning from the shelf and sitting on the desk in the space he’d created. “Work starts in three hours.”

 

Erwin glances at his clock. He hadn’t even noticed.

 

“Here.” Levi reaches into a bag that Erwin also hadn’t noticed, drawing out a large thermos. “Coffee,” He sets it aside, pulling out a granola bar. “Breakfast.”

 

It’s definitely not much – Erwin will have to get someone to run down to the corner bakery later – but the coffee will help, and it’s… _touching_ that Levi had come in _three hours early_ to bring this to him.

 

“Thank you,” He smiles for what feels like the first time in hours. _Definitely_ the first time in hours, if the clock is accurate.

 

“Call me when you’re off,” Levi frowns. “You won’t be able to drive yourself home like this.”

 

“Ah,” Erwin unscrews the lid of the thermos, inhaling the scent of the dark liquid. “That’s probably a good idea. I’d rather not crash.”

 

“I’m taking your keys anyway,” Levi tells him. “Printing is off at lunch and I’m not waiting at the office for you.”

 

Erwin chuckles lightly, “Of course.”

 

“I’ll come back for you.”

 

“Naturally,” Erwin flips the lid upside-down, pouring enough of the steaming drink to warm his hand. He sets the thermos aside, taking a sip as Levi shifts, settling his feet on either side of Erwin’s thighs. “You don’t have to stay.”

 

“I have nothing better to do,” Levi replies bluntly.

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t _want_ you to stay,” Erwin points out, taking another drink. “I’d be glad for the company.”

 

“If you’re too distracted to work…” Levi begins grumpily. Or, at least, what _sounds_ like grumpily to Erwin.

 

“I only have a few pages left,” Erwin lifts the lid, offering the other man a drink.

 

Levi hums blankly, allowing Erwin to press the lid against his lips and tilt it just enough for a sip. “Will Renz be able to make the revisions in time for print?” He asks when Erwin takes back the lid.

 

“I’m sure. I have faith in all of my artists.”

 

Levi hums again, this time dryly. He leans back on his palms, eyes falling to the lower half of Erwin’s face. Where they stay. Not blinking.

 

Erwin furrows his brows, “Yes?”

 

“Your face.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“It…irritates me.”

 

Erwin raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry?”

 

Levi doesn’t reply. At least, not verbally. He takes the lid from Erwin’s hand, setting it down near the thermos before pulling the man forward by the open collar of his shirt. He presses their lips together, initiating a deep, coffee-flavored kiss.

 

Before Erwin can properly reciprocate, Levi abruptly pulls away, lounging back on the desk in a way that would be provocative on most...well, no, it still looks provocative on Levi. A subtle smirk plays on his lips, “Better.”

 

Erwin leans back in his chair, wrapping his fingers around Levi’s ankles, “If that’s what you wanted, you should have just said something.”

 

“Shall I tell you what else I want?”

 

“Please do,” Erwin’s lips quirk.

 

“Work starts in three hours.”

 

“Apparently so.”

 

“Don’t waste any more time, then.”

 

Erwin rubs his thumbs over Levi’s anklebones, humming thoughtfully, “Are you that impatient?”

 

Levi doesn’t answer, going for the top button on his shirt.

 

“Eager?”

 

Levi doesn’t have much of a reaction, but even with the state he’s in, Erwin catches the twitch of his fingers.

 

“I see,” He smiles again, slower. The kind of smile that makes his intentions clear. “I should get started, then.”

 

“Ah,” Levi murmurs as he closes their distance. “You should.”


End file.
